Ron's fantasy
by rubberducky221
Summary: Ron has a secret fantasy


_Gonna be honest not sure this one is that great...I tried._

"I don't know Ron." Please love." Ron pushed Hemrione's curly hair over her shoulder so he could kiss her neck. "For me." Hermione sighed as Ron nibbled at her skin. "Oh alright, but only because you asked. So who shall we ask?" "Harry, he should be here soon." "Harry? You mean you already set everything up, before I even said yes?" "Not exactly, Harry thinks we're playing cards." "Then how do you even know he'll want to fuck me." Ron grabbed Hermione's toned ass. "Who wouldn't want to fuck you?" Just then they heard a whoosh from the kitchen that could only mean one thing, their guest had arrived.

They got to the kitchen just in time to watch Harry getting out of the fireplace. "Hello Ron. Oh Hermione if I knew you were going to be here I would have brought Ginny. Unfortunately she went out shopping. You know a little treat for herself. She's been stressed, but who can blame her when her husbands an auror off fighting dark wizards everyday. Anyway where are the cards." "Change of plans mate." Ron said airily. "Instead of cards we have Hermione." "Whats that supposed to mean?" Hermione stepped forward. "Ron has this fantasy about watching me with another man." Harry turned pink. "Oh really?" "We were hoping you would be that man." Harry cleared his throat. "Look Hermione you are very pretty but you're married to my best mate." "It was his idea." Hermione poited out. "Yes, but I'm also married, and I don't think Ginny will approve." "Really Harry? You want to turn her down?" Ron placed a hand on Hermione's back and slowly pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress. "Are you really telling me you never thought about fucking Hermione? About taking her and pushing her against a wall? Pulling her hair and making her beg for your cock? She'll do it mate, she loves being submissive." As the zipper reached the bottom Hermione's dress fell in a pool around her feet. She was clad in a lacy black bra and panties and Harry had to admit she was god enough to eat. Of course he had dreamed of fucking her, she was a goddess.

"Oh fuck, I'll do it." "That's the spirit." Ron said stepping away as Harry moved towards Hermione. Harry grabbed Hermione by the back of her head and forced her into a heated kiss. He must have wondered what kissing her would be like a thousand times but he never imagined it would be like this. Hermione's tongue was small but skilled. It felt as if there were 3 tongues caressing Harry's mouth. Harry pulled Hermione closer and she moaned as she felt his erection against her thigh. Harry led Hermione to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He laid Hermione gently on the bed and let his hands roam over her breasts. Even clad in a lacy bra Harry could feel how soft and full they were. He longed to touch them, taste them, fuck them. He unclipped her bra and quickly threw it to the floor. His hands roamed over her perfect breasts that no longer had a barrier. He loved the soft flesh in his hands and the feeling of her nipples pressed against his palms. He pulled out of the kiss to properly admire them. He grabbed a nipple between his fingers and twisted it. Hermione let out an involuntary groan. Loving the noise Harry moved his mouth to her other nipple. Capturing it in his mouth he gave it a gentle tug with his teeth. Hermione let out another throaty groan.

Harry was completely enthralled by his best friends tits. He couldn't believe he was finally touching her, a secret fantasy he had never been willing to admit because of his loyalty to Ron. When Harry was satisfied that he had licked every inch of her chest he laid Hermione on her back and settled himself between her legs. He pulled off her panties and admired her glistening yet hairless pussy. "Oh yeah mate, she loves having her pussy licked." Ron said from the corner. Harry had forgot Ron was still there. Spreading her thighs a bit further Harry used his fingers to hold her open. He licked her clit gently at first as she let out a few soft moans. Harry clamped his lips firmly around her clit letting his tongue flick against the bud in his mouth. Hermione let out a scream. "Oh fuck! Right there! Right there! Oh don't stop, don't fucking stop eating my pussy!" Her screams spurred Harry on as he sucked harder desperate to bring her to orgasm. He probably could have done so faster if he fingered her while tongue fucking her, but his hands were used to hold her thighs open as she seemed intent to smother him. Hermione started humping Harry's face and he had to let go of her clit and just lick it. Hermione continued bucking as her screams got louder until she came all over his face.

After cleaning Hermione properly with his tongue Harry moved up so he was directly above Hermione. He kissed her forcing his tongue in her mouth so as to be sure she would taste himself. Hermione ripped open Harry's shirt and he became suddenly aware that he was still completely dressed. He got up and derobed quickly eager to fuck her. Harry leapt back on Hermione and rested the head of his cock against her entrance. "Go on. This is why I brought you here. Fuck her!" Harry eased his cock inside of her. Hermione gripped Harry's arms her eyes locked on his as he slid all the way inside of her. "Go on. Fuck me, just like you've always wanted to." That was all he needed to hear. He pulled out until only his head remained inside of her and then slid all the way back in. Hermione threaded her hands through Harry's hair as he started moving faster. Harry couldn't believe how incredible her velvety pussy felt engulfing his cock. "How is she so fucking tight!" Harry growled. "I don't know mate, I fuck her constantly. I just can't get enough." Harry was sure that after tonight he would feel the same.

Hermione turned her head to the side to look at wrong. He had a very visible erection but his hands were clasped in front of him as he eagerly watched his best friend fuck his wife. "Look at Harry love. He's the one with his cock inside you." "But...but..." Hermione stuttered. "You're about to cum? I know, look at Harry." Hermione reluctantly turned to look at Harry. Harry reached a hand out to squeeze her tit as he continued fucking her. "Dirty slut...dirty fucking slut." Harry muttered watching Hermione moan at the feeling of his cock stretching her out. "Fuck me Harry. Fuck me hard and make me cum!" she begged. Harry continued thrusting into her hitting her g-spot. Harry used his hand, that was not mauling her breast, to pinch her clit. Within seconds Hermione was thrashing under Harry riding her orgasm out.

Harry waited until Hermione was done screaming before he pulled out of her. "That was incredible!" Hermione breathed. "You aren't done yet. Clean off my cock you whore!" Hermione's eyes grew wide, but she still slid to her knees in front of him and took his cock in her mouth. She moaned around his manhood licking off her essence. "That's right!" Harry moaned grabbing the back of her head and holding her against his dick. Hermione used her hands to fondle is balls while still bathing his cock with her tongue making sure it was clean. She continued as a bead of precum rolled off his head and onto her tongue.

Ron was immersed by the scene in front of him, Hermione was intent on getting Harry off, and Harry was just enjoying a beautiful girl sucking his dick. None of them heard the soft whoosh from the kitchen or the soft footsteps moving down the hall. In fact no one noticed anything until a shrill voice yelled "HARRY POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Hermione pulled away from Harry quickly which was a bad idea because at that exact moment Harry came and hit Hermione square in the face with his load.

Everyone remained frozen as Ginny stood in the doorway looking furious. "Ginny you don't understand." Harry said looking flushed from his most recent orgasm. "My best friend and my husband going at it while my brother watches?" "Ginny what are you doing here?" Hermione asked running for her wand and hastily removing the cum from her face with a quick wave. "I left my book here." She said holding it up for proof. "I was going to grab it and leave until I heard moans from the bedroom and came to have a look." "Gin? Were you trying to watch me and Hermione having sex?" Ron asked. Ginny turned red enough that her cheeks matched her hair. "Of course not!" Ron cocked his head. "Really? You said you heard moans from the bedroom. Since this is my house you must have assumed it was me and my wife." Ginny sputtered for a few seconds. "All right fine! I wanted to see, but at least I wasn't going to fuck Ron!" "You should." Hermione said. Ginny looked appalled. "I can say from experience hes a great fuck. And after watching Harry and I hes ready to go." "Yeah Gin, I fucked Hermione you should be able to fuck someone too." Harry said. "Hes my brother!" "Do you really care?" Ron asked unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his hard abs. "Because I don't."

Ron walked towards his baby sister and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Harry pulled Hermione to the corner and sat her on his lap as they watched the redheads in front of them. Ginny seemed reluctant but continued kissing her brother. Ron could sense her resistance and knew what he needed to do. He pushed up her skirt and let his fingers rub her through her panties. On reflex Ginny pushed his hand away. Ron started sucking on her neck as his fingers went back to her pussy and rubbed her more insitently he could already feel her getting wet. "Ron stop, this isn't right. Ginny said pushing Ron off of her. "Shut up!" Ron said fiercely. Ginny wasn't used to being talked to that way. Ron pushed her panties aside and pushed his fingers inside her. He grabbed her hair as his fingers pistoned inside her. "Are you saying you aren't enjoying this? Are you trying to tell me you aren't drenching my hand right now? That you aren't turned on by my cock pressed against you? By the thought of fucking me, your own brother." Ginny moaned. "Say it. Say you want to fuck me. Say it!" "I-I-I want to fuck you...Ron." Ron smiled as he kissed Ginny, roughly this time. His tongue dancing inside her mouth while he continued finger fucking his little sister. Ginny pulled out of this kiss to look Ron directly in the eye as her orgasm erupted inside her. She bucked against her brothers hand moaning his name the whole time.

Ron grabbed his wand and said a simple spell so that soon he and Ginny were completely nude. "Suck my cock Gin." Ron ordered lying down. Ginny obediently sunk her mouth down on her brother taking him like a pro. Ron ran his hands through her smooth hair as she continued bobbing up and down humming softly and making his cock vibrate. Over in the corner Harry's re hardened cock was pressing against Hermione's round ass. Harry reached under her and grabbed a handful of her ass watching his wife with another man and seeing why Ron found it so appealing.

"Get off. I don't want to cum in your mouth." Ron said. "Where do you want to cum?" Ginny mocked. Ginny straddled Ron and positioned his freshly lubricated cock against her entrance. She pushed herself down gasping. She wasn't used to such a big cock. Harry's was a little smaller. She started bouncing and Ron was hypnotized by her bouncing tits. They weren't as big as Hermione's but they were covered in freckles which turned Ron on. Ron grabbed her breasts as she continued bouncing on his huge cock. "Fuck Ron, its so big." "Maybe it just feels that way because you're so tight!" Ron growled pinching her nipple. "You love fucking yourself against your big brothers cock don't you?" "Yeah I do, I fucking love your cock." "You're a little slut just like Hermione." Ginny glanced at the corner and saw that Hermione had started bouncing on Harry's cock too. "Oh fuck me big brother, please fuck me!" Ginny screamed going even faster until her second orgasm approached. "Fuck Ron, fuck that's so good!" Ginny yelled tossing her hair back.

Without missing a beat Ginny got over her brother and ran over to Hermione. She pressed her tits against the older girl as their tongues collided in a sloppy battle. Ron walked up behind his little sister and slid his cock into her ass. "Ooh Ron are you fucking me in the ass?" "You'll love it, all whores do." Ron said grabbing her hips and holding her close. Ginny grabbed Hermione's tits and pulled at her nipples while Hermione reached down and rubbed Ginny's clit. "Mmm." Ginny groaned at the combined feeling off Hermiones fingers and Ron's cock. Hermione leaned back. "Oh fuck Harry I'm about to cum again. "Do it you dirty whore!" Harry ordered. Hermione looked at Ginny as her orgasm overtook her. Watching Hermione cum Ginny felt her own orgasm. She started moving faster against Ron and when she felt his cum spurt in her ass she came.

The four stood there staring at each other for along time. "Ginny and I aren't doing anything next weekend." Harry said. "You should come over, we'll find something to do." Hermione said with a wink.


End file.
